Super Handel
|gender = Male |birthplace = Watford, Hertfordshire, England, |birth = February 3, 678 Age |death = Unknown (deceased) |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 128 |height = 6'2" |weight = 175.1 lbs |hair = Brown |eye = Blue |rank = Red Dragon co-leader |organizations = Red Dragon Brotherhood |food = Schwarzwurst |vehicle = Sports cars, military jets |hobbies = Smoking his crackpipe, snorting meth, doing basically any other kind of drug, killing bystanders indiscriminately |family = Unnamed sister (co-leader) Wolf Tooth (co-leader) Gangrene (co-leader) Junk Eye (co-leader) }} Super Handel (real name unknown) (スーパー ハンデル, Sūpā Handeru) is a in Ain't No Hero. He is one of the central antagonists of the story. Super Handel is also the protagonist of Crushing Blue, the sixth story in the one-shot collection, The Heels of the Unknown. Overview 'Appearance' Super Handel is a tall, willowy man with a scraggly beard, light skin, and long brown hair. His eyes are blue, and his face is covered in scars. In-universe, Super Handel is of German and British descent. He wears the standard Red Dragon Brotherhood military attire usually, though he has been known to wear more casual clothes (jeans, a dark shirt with some obscure band on it, and a thin leather jacket) more often than the other co-leaders of his organization. His form is sleek and thin, and though his muscles aren't very pronounced, he is easily the strongest member of the Red Dragon Brotherhood. 'Personality' Super Handel has a vicious, irreverent personality that is often exaggerated when he is on drugs (he is always on drugs). He is extremely brutal to his subordinates, often killing them for no reason. He also kills all three of the other Red Dragon Brotherhood co-leaders, showing that he has ambitions to rule the organization by himself. Super Handel is aloof, cocky, and disruptive. His childish personality often annoys the other Red Dragon leaders and other people he meets with. Being of German heritage, Super Handel can speak the language, although he usually only breaks out his German to curse someone out. Super Handel often makes bold, disgusting, and outlandish claims about his skills and past. For example, he once claimed to have taken his sister's virginity, but the veracity of such a claim is unknown, for it is often very difficult to tell when Super Handel is joking. He comes up with degrading names for his enemies all the time and enjoys killing people who have wronged him. His revenge-oriented mindset makes him highly volatile and irrational. He does not value human life and will kill anyone and everyone at any moment for any reason he wishes. He is also quite homophobic, as seen in Crushing Blue, when he killed a male prostitute who was posing as a female. Super Handel is also supremely confident in his own abilities, believing no one to be stronger than him. He goes through life in a drug-induced daze of hedonistic passions, which are often bloody and sexually unusual. History 'Ain't No Hero' Super Handel was in the bar with the rest of the Red Dragons at the start of chapter 2. He eventually agreed with Gangrene that they needed to go to the village to see Junk Eye. Super Handel asserted himself as the main leader of the Red Dragons in this chapter, despite being the same rank as Junk Eye, Gangrene, and Wolf Tooth. He ordered them to deal with a detachment of police before going to see Junk Eye. Super Handel himself baited the Chief to him. He killed the man, prompting the police to attack the Red Dragons. Super Handel participated in the battle against the police, killing several of them himself. Super Handel and most of the Red Dragons then went to see Junk Eye in the village. At the village, Super Handel seemed to forgive Junk Eye for losing the (again, taking the leadership role, despite being of equal rank to Junk Eye). However, as soon as everyone started to walk off, Super Handel attacked Junk Eye, tripping him. After a brief scuffle, Super Handel then tore out Junk Eye's eyes and finished him off with a Red Comet energy attack. This chapter ended with Super Handel taking command of Junk Eye's detachment of Red Dragons looking for the missing Dragon Ball in the village. Super Handel was among the group of Red Dragons who pursued Grandpa Gohan in chapter 3. He sat in the backseat of Gangrene's car, playing with his Dragon Balls and smoking crack. He didn't seem interested in personally trying to stop Grandpa Gohan, and after Gohan fired the at the Red Dragons, he survived the attack without a scratch, somehow (in reality, Super Handel's elite combat skills led him to dodge the attack). He became enraged at Gangrene after the Kamehameha left the Brotherhood crippled and with only about half of their numbers remaining. Super Handel blamed Gangrene for letting Gohan get away and left the wounded man in the desert to die alone, taking the rest of the Brotherhood in the few cars they had left to chase after Gohan once again. Super Handel was first seen in chapter 4 after Wolf Tooth got back the Dragon Ball from Grandpa Gohan. He was on the edge of the Ox-King's village with all of the Red Dragons and some mercenaries. At first, he was juggling four Dragon Balls, but upon hearing Wolf Tooth's news, he decided to smoke some crack and party by attacking the village and finding and killing Gohan. He wanted to save the wish until after they had killed Gohan, something which Wolf Tooth objected to but was unable to overrule his stronger co-leader on. Super Handel then led his gang into the Ox-King's village. He found Wolf Tooth attacking Gohan and tried to help, but the Ox-King rushed him and hit him so hard, Super Handel went flying into a nearby building. He was not seen again until Wolf Tooth retreated back to the Red Dragons' camp and saw Super Handel, wounded, tired, and ready to flee, in a helicopter. He was very scared of the Ox-King, and upon hearing that Gohan and that man were about to assault the Red Dragons' base, he urged the pilot to fly off at once. He was convinced to get the helicopter to go back down to pick up Wolf Tooth, but he became very angry when he learned that Wolf Tooth had lost the Dragon Ball he had recently gotten back from Gohan. He grabbed the man's hand, but didn't pull him up into the helicopter, confusing Wolf Tooth. He then reminded Wolf Tooth that the Red Dragons forgive and forget and then let go of Wolf Tooth, letting him drop into the blizzard below, which resulted in his death. Super Handel tracked Grandpa Gohan and the Four Star Dragon Ball to the cruise ship in chapter 5. At first, he was tricked, as Grandpa Gohan appeared to concede and throw him the ball. As Super Handel went to catch it though, Gohan attacked him, causing Super Handel to accidentally shoot his helicopter with an RPG as he was knocked back. The two then dueled for a while until Super Handel shot Gohan with his pistol and got back the Dragon Ball. However, Master Roshi and the Ox-King (previously dealing with Super Handel's lackeys) then appeared and defeated the man and got back the Dragon Ball from him. Super Handel was spared, making him angry. He wanted to fight them to the death, so he attacked them in his weakened state, using his Red Comet energy attack on Master Roshi. Roshi, barely able to get off a Kamehameha at the last second for the beam struggle to occur, was about to lose when Gohan reappeared and shot another Kamehameha at Super Handel. The combined energy attacks of Gohan and Roshi knocked Super Handel off of the cruise ship and into the water. If he died from being hit by both attacks remains a mystery. 'Crushing Blue' To be added. Techniques *Red Comet Awards *2016 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters (nominee). Trivia *Super Handel is based on the character Super Hans from the Peep Show. His appearance and much of his personality is modeled off of Super Hans. *Both of the stories Super Handel is featured in end with his fate left unclear. He could have died in either one of them, or neither of them. Indeed, it is not even clear if Ain't No Hero took place before Crushing Blue. However, it is known that a few years after Ain't No Hero, by the time the Red Dragon Brotherhood and the Red Ribbon Army began fighting one another (roughly around the 741 Age), Super Handel was no longer the leader of his organization. He is confirmed to be dead at that time, though exactly how he died remains a mystery. *Super Handel's theme song is Deutschland by Die Prinzen: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Son Category:Ain't No Hero Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters